A New Year's to Remember
by The Will of D
Summary: One-Shot. This is the last New Year's for Robin with the Revolutionaries until she goes back to Sabaody to reunite with her nakama and Sabo wants to make this one a New Year that she will never forget. SaRo-centric. Pre-Reunion Arc.


A New Year's to Remember

Summary:

This is the last New Year's for Robin with the revolutionaries until she goes back to Sabaody to reunite with her nakama and Sabo wants to make this one a New Year's that she will never forget. SaRo-centric. Pre-Reunion Arc.

* * *

><p>Happy early New Year's Eve everyone.<p>

Robin: Is this going to be your last story of the year, Writer-san?

Maybe. If my writer's block is cleared up by tomorrow, then maybe I'll throw in something just as special as this one.

Sabo: Like finishing your other stories?

Well, I won't be able to finish them all in one day. Or even one of them. I still got a long way to go.

Robin: How about starting 'One Piece: The Next Generation'?

Hmmm...for all of my favorite reviewers, I'll try to post the prologue for them as a late Christmas gift. But not on New Year's Day though. I'm writing another story for a certain someone.

Sabo: Like you're doing right now?

Yeah. Well this is also a birthday-fic for a close friend of mine since we were both freshman in high school. But the one for New Year's Day is for Ace.

Robin: That's very sweet of you.

Thanks, Robin. Now, will you two do the honors?

Robin: Why certainly. The Will of D does not own One Piece or any of us, as a matter of fact.

Sabo: Only Eiichiro Oda claims us. Just the plot of the story belongs to The Will of D.

Thanks. And happy birthday to my best friend and, for the rest of you, I hope you have a wonderful new year. Now let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>It was the last hours until the new year and all the revolutionaries are throwing a party. Though only one person is all alone standing nowhere near the party. Nico Robin was at the edge of the cliff of Baltigo where Dragon usually spends his time at, enjoying a nice cup of coffee to keep her warm from the late-night weather.<p>

Just then, she felt someone wrap a nice warm blanket around her. She turned to see a certain top-hatted man, just several years younger than she is. "Thought you were getting cold," he said with a grin on his face. "Why thank you, Sabo-san," Robin thanked, smiling back at him.

Sabo was slightly taller than Robin and is wearing almost the same attire as he did during that one 'incident' that happened almost twelve years ago, only a bit bigger to fit his size. Under a certain angle of light, you can see a few scars from that day. He still wore the same goggles that he did when he was a kid and, drapped over his shoulders, was a cloak much like the one Dragon is wearing.

"So, just like last year, you're spending the last few hours of the year here, eh?" Sabo asked with a chuckle, "Are you here just thinking about your nakama?"

"Yes," Robin answered, "I'm just thinking about how they're doing and what they're all up to at this moment." "You know that you will get to see them in a few months. And I'm sure that they're doing fine and that they're probably thinking the same thing as you are."

"Yeah. They most certainly are." "And knowing Luffy, he would most likely be thinking about you guys the most," Sabo added.

"So what is your relations with Sencho-san?" Robin asked, "you're always curious of what the crew is like, Luffy in particular. I'm sure that you have some connection with him." The young revolutionary gave a small sigh. "Long story short, Luffy's my kid brother."

"I thought that Ace was-" "Ace was also my brother," he interupted, "though not by blood, but by vow." Sabo then explained everything from when he first met Luffy to when the three became brothers and to the day he 'died' twelve years ago.

"So, til this very day, they still don't know that I'm still alive," Sabo finally finished. Robin just stared at him, quiet. "I know what you are thinking," he continued before Robin got a chance to say anything, "I know I should've helped Ace and Luffy during the war. Trust me, I'm still kicking myself for not doing so. But what would both of their reactions be when I suddenly showed up out of the blue saying 'Hey you guys. It's me and I'm alive'?"

"I'm sure that they would be happy to see you alive," Robin said, "but if you suddenly return into Luffy's life after twelve years, he might not forgive you." Sabo sighed. "Yeah. At first," he added, "but knowing my little brother, he doesn't really hold grudges for that long."

"But I'm sure that there is only one exception to that," Robin pointed out. "I know. The admiral who killed Ace."

The two stayed silent for a moment. "You know that this is the last New Year's that you're going to spend here," Sabo said, changing the subject. "I know," Robin said.

"So do you want to join me with the others. I'm sure that they want to spend this last one with you, as well." "Maybe in a few," the young archaeologist said, "I just want to stay out here a little longer."

Hearing all the commotion that is going on, Sabo guesses that it is getting closer to midnight, but he decided to stay out there with her for a little while longer. "I'd say that we got at least 20 minutes til midnight," he said, "give or take."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "the one thing I enjoy about the New Year's is the fireworks that goes off when it hits 12." Sabo chuckled in agreement.

It was now less than one minute til midnight. "Hey, Robin," Sabo started, "it was great spending time with you these past two years." "I had a great time, too," Robin said with a smile. Ten seconds til midnight. They heard everyone starting to count down.

"You know," Sabo started

9...

"There is one way I can make this day so special that you would never forget it."

8...

"And what is that?" Robin asked.

7...

"This."

6...

Sabo placed a hand on Robin's cheek and started to lean in.

5...

He stopped to a point to where their foreheads were touching and they can feel each other's warm breath.

4...

Robin started to wrap her arms around Sabo's neck and they stayed like that for a second.

3...

2...

Sabo then started to lean in, both of them starting to close their eyes within each inch.

1...

Finally, they closed in and kissed.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" they heard everyone shout, but ignored them. After a minute, the two reluctantly released for a breath of air, their foreheads still touching.

"Happy New Year's, Robin," Sabo said with a smile.

"Happy New Year's, Sabo-san," Robin smiled back.

They then started to kiss each other again. Robin knew right at that moment that this will definately be a New Year's to remember.

* * *

><p>Done and done. Well, you guys, as we leave these two love birds be, I would like to wish you all a great new year. If you would like me to write a birthday-fic for any of you guys like I just did, then either leave me a PM or R&amp;R this or any of my stories and tell me the following:<p>

Your birthday

Pairing(s) (look in my profile for preferable pairings, but would accept any other pairings as well)

What you want the story to be about and whether it should be an AU or not

And ratings (if you want me to do a rated M story, I'll see what I could do, but it might not be as good as any other ratings)

Like I said before, I hope you have a great new year and I hope to see you soon. Please R&R. :D


End file.
